It Started With a Kiss
by shadow-of-a-demon
Summary: It started with a kiss, which blossomed into something more. Though it was never intended to turn out that way. MelloxMatt. Their first kiss. Oneshot.


It Started With a Kiss

Dis-of-the-claiming: I don't own Death Note, let's keep it at that.

**It Started With a Kiss**

_It started with a kiss._

_Which blossomed into something more._

_Though it was never intended to turn out that way._

There stood the finish line. Just mere feet away, one more second and…

"What the hell!?" a shocked Matt screamed, staring in shock at the now black screen.

"I'm sick of this game," Mello grumbled, getting up off the candy wrapper littered bed and walking towards the bedroom window.

Matt sat gaping at his blond best friend as he pulled out a chocolate bar and took an angry bite, chewing furiously. "B-But Mello, how could you? I was just about to set a new record. You were just jealous 'cause I was kicking your ass!"

Mello scowled, devouring his chocolate in an even more furious manner because as unlikely as it may seem, Matt was right. Mello continued to stare out the window in silence. It was raining and he watched as rain drops pelted against the window pane and dripped down in a mesmerizing manner.

God he hated the rain. It always made it so miserable at the Wammy house. All the orphans always ended up cooped up in the playroom instead of outside, which made it nearly impossible to get to watch what he wanted on the TV. To put it plain and simple, he just hated people, with a few exceptions of course. But, he especially hated a certain pasty skinned, white haired, pyjama wearing, albino freak. He was the worst of them all. Just thinking about him made Mello's blood boil.

Mello was so caught up in his thoughts about said person, that he didn't notice Matt sneaking up on him until the red-head tackled him from behind and pinned him against the window.

"What the hell, Matt!?" Mello yelled, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

Matt just laughed and continued to press his full weight against his friend. "Hmm Mel, I just wanted to hug you." If Matt had of been watching he would have noticed the slight twitch in Mello's eye, but of course he hadn't noticed such a trivial thing. Well, not until it was too late anyway.

"Matt I suggest you get off me immediately."

Matt looked up and noticed the slightly obsessive twitching in Mello's right eye, but brushed it off as a flicker off the light. "Mmm, but Mello, you're so soft," he all but purred to the blonde, rubbing his face against the blonde's arm. "Besides, I've never had the chance to hug you before, you always-"

**Smack**

Matt groaned and quickly detached himself from Mello. It wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting such a thing to happen, anyone who knew Mello as well as he did, knew that he was a very violent person. Actually, even people who don't know Mello can tell he's a rather cruel, sadistic being (not to over exaggerate or anything). One look in his malicious blue eyes would be enough to send a person running. Matt sighed; sometimes he didn't even know why he put up with him. "There you go again Mel, proving my point before I even state it."

Mello rolled his eyes, grinning. He again began to exam the window, it was raining harder now. "I don't know what you're talking about Matt."

His remark was met by silence.

The silence continued on for a few minutes, each boy caught up in his own thoughts. Mello was trying to think of a new way to beat Near, while Matt had something entirely different on his mind.

"Mello?"

Mello was snapped out of his reverie. In his mind's eye he had just beaten Near at pole dancing. He made a mental note to never sink to that level, even in his most private of thoughts. "What?"

It was silent for a long moment again. Just when Mello thought he wasn't going to be answered, Matt broke the silence in a slightly nervous and un-Matt like voice. "Have you ever… well I mean… have you ever kissed someone before?"

Whatever Mello had been expecting, it definitely hadn't been that. He nearly choked on his chocolate, before he composed himself and managed to come out with a suitable reply. "Of course I have. Haven't you?"

Matt began twiddling his thumbs in a nervous manor. "Well… I," he looked around anxiously, making sure no one was watching, which was doubtful since they were in their bedroom after all. "Nah."

Mello snorted in laughter. "Are you serious?"

Matt nodded; his face now a nice shade of red. He should have expected that Mello had already done things like that. He couldn't help but feel a little sad and maybe even a tad angry at that thought. It always seemed as if Mello was one step ahead of him and he couldn't help but wonder who it was that Mello had been 'kissing'. He looked up and found himself staring into two blue and very curious eyes, which had gotten exceptionally closer in the time he'd been thinking.

"Does it bother you?"

It was a simple question, but Matt couldn't help but feel nervous. He looked down trying to avoid those cold, blue eyes. They were prying, trying to read the truth in Matt's face. "No, of course not. Why would it bother me if you've been… screwing around with someone?"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Screwing around? You make it sound as if I've been, well fucking someone. Well for the record, I haven't."

"Yeah, whatever," Matt muttered, still avoiding Mello's gaze. He didn't understand why he was getting so upset over this. Maybe he shouldn't have even asked the question in the first place.

A moment passed before Matt felt a hand on his shoulder and another brush against his cheek. He couldn't help but shiver. "I can teach you if you want," Mello said simply.

Matt inhaled a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. Had he heard his friend right? Had he really offered to 'teach him'? He looked up and gazed into his friend's eyes, they revealed nothing but curiosity. Before he could stop himself, he found himself nodding, agreeing to Mello's purpose.

Mello smirked and Matt's stomach did a flip at the look on the blonde's face. "Close your eyes," Mello murmured, leaning closer. Matt took a last breath trying to remain half calm. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Now," Mello whispered, his breath ghosting over Matt's lips. "Just do what feels right." He leaned forward capturing Matt's lips with his own. At first it was tentative, neither boy doing much, but Mello got impatient, tangling his hands in Matt's hair, pulling him closer and intensifying the kiss.

Matt somehow found his hands on Mello's hips. He couldn't help but think how perfect it felt, to be this close to someone. He felt Mello's tongue probe for entrance and he obliged parting his lips. He shivered as his tongue brushed against Mello's. He tasted strongly of chocolate, no surprise there.

They pulled apart, both breathing hard. They simply stared at each other a moment, before Mello turned away, a smirk apparent on his face.

Matt sighed; his heart still beating way too fast. His first kiss. That had been his first kiss and god it had been amazing. But alas, it meant nothing. Mello had just been showing him, he had asked for it after all. They were just two friends… experimenting. But that was normal, right?

"Hey Matt!"

Matt looked up to see Mello with a devilish grin. "What?"

"I lied."

"Excuse me?" Matt asked, just the slightest bit confused about what Mello had apparently lied about.

"I lied," Mello repeated. "You were my first."

"First what exactly?"

Now there was a reason why Matt had always been third and now that reason was becoming painfully clear to Mello. For the second time that day, Mello's eye began to twitch and he rolled his eyes in a frustrated manor. "Could I possibly be any clearer Matt? Honestly." He stepped towards the red-head until their noses were almost touching. "You," he said, pushing Matt onto the bed and intentionally straddling his hips, "were the first person I ever kissed."

Matt felt a rush of relief at that statement, but it quickly vanished when he saw the look Mello was giving him. "Oh." Was all he managed to say before his lips were again ravished, not that he was complaining.

_It started with a kiss._

_Which blossomed into something more._

_Though it was never intended to turn out that way._

AN: Well there you have it folks. My first Death Note fic that I actually finished. Please drop in a review; it would be very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, as I'm trying my hardest to improve on my writing skills.


End file.
